cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Day Event 2007
Overview In order to celebrate the one year anniversary of Pocket D, DJ Zero recreated the previous year's Valentine event. The event ran from Feb 13 through March 4. It was repeated on the European Servers between the 25th of September and the 2nd of October. Unlike the Valentine's Day Event 2006, characters did not automatically get a badge for simply logging in (badges were all in special missions), nor was there a promotional offer that allowed unlocking a special costume item (that item and other costume unlocks were all in special missions). Stage One - Working together Two mission contacts, Ganymede and Scratch, were added to the Pocket D club. Ganymede assigned missions to heroes, and Scratch to villains. Upon completing missions for both contacts, a third mission contact, DJ Zero was unlocked. As it was the previous year, both contacts gave out a two-mission arc. Both arcs required players to bring along at least one teammate from the opposing faction to get to the end-reward. The first mission of the arc could be soloed, but players had to have an opposing faction teammate to complete the second mission of the arc (only the opposing faction teammate could target and destroy the last object). Characters had to be in the final mission of both arcs long enough to get credit for completing those two missions in order to acquire the Handsome(male)/Beautiful(female) badge. The Handsome/Beautiful badge granted the temporary power of Nectar, a 20-use targeted area of effect confuse and placate. For characters that already had the Handsome/Beautiful badge from the previous year's event, they are able to do these missions again, but the badge isn't re-granted, and thus, the character did not get Nectar again. Characters could only pick up one arc from their one contact. In order to do the other arc, they will need to get invited to an opposing faction team, or, invite an opposing faction teammate into their team and have that person pick up the mission. Ganymede (Hero Contact) * Mission 1 - Defeat-all, Council Base, click computers (on solo and Heroic, it's only 21 foes). * Mission 2 - Arachnos Base - Find key, destroy box. (Key is within a hall or two of the locked elevator with a named boss, Tupelo, and his spawn.) Scratch (Villain Contact) * Mission 1 - Defeat Circle of Thorn leader, Terrigol, and his coven; Oranbegan Map (can be stealthed to the boss battle). * Mission 2 - Arachnos Base - Find key, destroy cauldron. (Key is within a hall or two of the locked elevator with a named boss, Finch and his spawn.) Heroes and Villains who completed the second mission from both Ganymede and Scratch received the Handsome Badge (called Beautiful Badge on female characters): Several normally City of Villain only badges were available to heroes in this part of the event. Weed Whacker Badge, Coldblooded Badge, and two gladiators. These badges are for certain villain style Circle of Thorns enemies. When done right, Scratch's first mission gave heroes access to these enemies, and thus the badges. In order to spawn a map with City of Villain style Circle of Thorn enemies, a villain must be the first player to zone into the map. This flags the entire mission for City of Villain style enemies, and the rest of the team can then enter. The enemies necessary for the different badges spawn at different levels. Hordelings, for Coldblooded and one of the gladiators, spawn for lower level mission holders (levels 8-25), while Hellfrost and Succubi, for Weed Whacker, spawn at mid to high levels (25-40 or so). Stage Two - Snaptooth again DJ Zero sent players on a mission to prevent Snaptooth from destroying a Dimensional Portal. This is exactly the same mission as the previous year, except with a new reward pop-up menu upon completion. Reward choices: *Toga *Victory Laurel and Hellenic Sandals *Heart of Light Badge/Heart of Darkness Badge *Partygoer Badge *Heart Pattern - Note that the Heart Pattern is an overlay (like stripes or camo) for select tops, bottoms, and boots. (Sorry, no gloves or capes.) In general, the tops that take the Heart overlay are long sleeved tops that don't show any skin. Strategies for Snaptooth and difficult missions: * Like all regular missions, the level of the foes of all these missions are set according to the mission-holder's level (not the team leader's or the highest level teammate's level) and the mission holder's difficulty. So, for example, a level 2 character can pick up a level 2 mission that can then be blown away with ease by a level 50. No experience, but all involved do get the reward popup. * If you defeat Boss Level Snaptooth and run out of his aggro range while the Elite Boss level Snaptooth is spawning, then the Elite Boss level Snaptooth just sits there doing nothing giving you time to wipe out all the waves of Red Caps which are aggro'd onto you. Try leaving the mission and coming back to see if you can lose their aggro. * If you have the damage capability, you can kill Snaptooth the three times over before the first wave of helpers even show up. But, if you take your time with Snaptooth, the waves will build up and overwhelm you. * The waves are aggro'd onto team members. If you leave a lowbie by the entrance, the lowbie will get a visit from Red Caps, too! * A solo squishy player on lowest difficulty hovering over Snaptooth with a tray of half defense, half damage inspirations is golden. * Snaptooth spawns up on the airfield near the tower. * Remember, while you can have teammates of the opposing faction help you with Snaptooth, the mixed team is only necessary for the second missions of Ganymede and Scratch. However, with the use of the Dimension Drop Powers, it might be worth it to bring along members of the opposing faction and give one another the powerful DDP buffs. * Unlike last year where you were limited to picking up the Snaptooth mission from DJ Zero only 5 times, this year, you can get the mission from DJ Zero 10 times. Note: There was a cool bug that appears in the NW corner of the map a few minutes after entering the mission. Dimension Drop Powers The event store contacts, Chilly and Dram, sold special temporary powers called Dimension Drop powers. These powers increase your teammate's damage, defense, or buff their hit points and endurance, but if used on one's traditional enemy (heroes on villains or villains on heroes), the power had a significantly greater effect. Chilly sells these temporary powers to heroes, and Dram to villains. Badges See Also * Ganymede, Scratch, and DJ Zero, the mission contacts for this event * Chilly and Dram, the store contacts for this event. External Links Category:Special Events Category:Valentine Event